Hand Me Downs
by Hikaristar007
Summary: Kuernai had an idea. A most wonderful idea. While she already had an heir, she needed something more. She needed an heiress. Pure Randomness


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NARUTO. If I did Team 8 would have more screen/ panel time. And they would never be missing for 70 chapters. EVER!**

**Also for this one-shot Kurenai lives in a house and not an apartment. **

**(o.O)**

Kurenai was not happy. Not happy at all. Why, you may ask? Well because none of her clothes fit, none what so ever. And it was it was all because of her pregnancy with her first child.

Well don't get her wrong, she loves the baby that she gave birth. It is a blessing, a gift, a bouncing baby boy. A boy, who will inherit all of Asuma's, will, power, and probably his manly good looks as well. But who will inherit all of Kurenai's womanly looks, and adorable clothes. Believe her, she was a perfect size in everything. EVERYTHING. She wasn't the most beautiful kunochi if Konoha for nothing.

Then Kuernai had an idea. A most wonderful idea. While she already had an heir, she needed something more. She needed an heiress.

Hinata Hyuuga had no idea what she was getting herself into when she came into her sensei's house early for the baby shower. Since all that's been happening in Konoha, there was not a proper baby shower before the baby was born. So the Konoha 11 decided the giver her one now. Better late than never.

Hinata knocked on her sensei's door and waited for Kurenai to answer. She had no idea why Kurenai called her early, but it seemed urgent.

"Ah Hinata! Come on in" said Kurenai as she opened the door. "I have been waiting for you."

"Oh, I am sorry sensei for making you wait" said Hinata timidly.

Kurenai sighed. Even if Hinata is already eighteen, she still has that inferiority complex. Well she was going to change that. "Oh no, you weren't late" smiled Kuernai "I just wanted to give you something."

"Huh" asked a very confused Hinata "What is it sensei?"

"You are going to love it" exclaimed Kurenai "The baby is sleeping in his room, so you can come into mine."

The confused Hyuuga said nothing as she followed her sensei into the room. Then Kurenai put both hands on Hinata's shoulders and looked straight into Hinata's pale eyes.

"Okay what I am about to give you is extremely important" said Kurenai seriously. "I want to you to promise me you will use it as much as you can."

Hinata looked surprise at her teacher's actions, but nodded and said "Yes sensei, I promise."

Kurenai smiled and then walked over to her closet door and opened it. She went inside and came out with two huge black garbage bags.

Hinata looked completely puzzled. "Um Sensei, what is in those bags?"

Kurenai smiled deviously, "Well as you are aware Hinata, I gave birth to a lovely baby boy. And since I am now a mother, I feel like I can't wear some of my clothing items. So since I had a boy, I cannot give them to him, obviously, so I am giving them to you."

Kurenai started to open one of the bags. She pulled out dress after dress. They came in all colors, purple, blue, pink, red, black. Hinata noticed that not only are the dresses colorful, they are also short. Shorter than what Hinata is use to wearing.

"B-but why me?" asked Hinata. "Why not give them to Ino or Sakura. They are much prettier and-"

"That's where you are wrong Hinata" said Kuernai "You are just as pretty, in fact even more beautiful compared to them. And besides, they are not my size, if you know what I mean." Kurenai then winked at Hinata, and began opening the second bag.

Hinata blushed and began to protest, "But Sensei-"

"Not buts" Kurenai said "You did promise me after all, and it would be such a waste for these clothes to be in the trash. Trust me, sensei knows best."

The Hyuuga heiress such stood still, trying to process this new development. Then Kurenai squealed "Hinata you just have to wear this dress!"

"Huh, wear a dress now!?" said a surprised Hinata. "But everybody will be coming over soon."

"Yeah I know" smiled Kurenai "That's why I want you to wear something nice."

Hinata was about to protest before Kurenai cut her off, "Please Hinata, I don't have a girl to dress up, and you know you are like a daughter to me."

Hinata blinked. She knew that Kurenai has always been there for her, when her father was not. She could not argue with that. The Hyuuga girl sighed and said "Okay, I'll do it."

"Yay!" said Kurenai "Okay here is the perfect dress for you. And I even found some sandals that will match. It even has a built in bra."

DING DONG!

"Oh! That must be everybody." Said Kurenai "Hinata you dress up, and get the baby. I will great the guest."

Hinata could only nod in response as Kurenai shut the door behind her.

"Here goes nothing" she mumbled as she started undressing.

Meanwhile Kurenai went to open the door to greet her guests. (A/n: for the sake of the story we will say everybody came at the same time)

"Hello everybody I am so glad you came" greeted Kurenai as she led the Konoha 11 and Sai into her house.

"Hey where is the little tyke" asked Naruto.

"Yes, where is the little spring of youth" exclaimed Lee.

"He is sleeping" said Kurenai "Hinata will come down in a minute and bring him down."

"Oh Hinata is here already?" asked Kiba. "So that's why she did not come with us."

"She said she was leaving early this morning" agreed Neji.

They all sat down in the living room, each of them putting their presents in a pile in the corner. Kurenai started serving refreshment, and soon the living room was filled with laughter.

"And then the whole ramen bowl went all over Sai's pants" laughed Naruto.

"What a waste of ramen" said Choji, which caused everybody to laugh even more. Well accept Sai, who did not want to relive that memory.

Then out of the corner of her eye Kurenai saw Hinata coming down the stairs. "Ah here they are" she said.

All eyes turned into the direction of the stairs as Hinata made her way down with a baby in her arms. Hinata was wearing a blue plaid, spaghetti strapped dress that just went a little past her knees. The dress also had v-cut that showed off her body perfectly. She was also wearing matching flip flops to complete her look.

All eyes stared at her as she made her final step downstairs. "Um hello everybody" she said.

"Aww Hinata you look so cute" exclaimed Ino. "That dress fits you perfectly."

"That color goes well with your hair" added Tenten.

While the girls went to go fuss over Hinata, the boys were thinking something else. All of them, except Neji, was shocked that Hinata could even pull of such a look. No one would guess that the baggy clothes wearing girl, had such a… good body.

"If you guys make one move on her or say anything about her I will kill you" mumbled Neji to the guys.

"What!? No she is just a friend" chuckled Naruto nervously.

"Girls are troublesome anyway" said Shikamaru.

"Yeah she is just a teammate" said Kiba.

"Well I think she looks like a whore" said Sai smiling, thinking it was a compliment. This of course earned him a hit in the head from Neji, Naruto, and Kiba. "What did I do wrong?"

Kurenai then said "Let's open presents! Hinata would you be a dear and help me open them?"

As the gift opening process began, Naruto and Kiba could not keep their eyes off of Hinata. Even if it earned them glares from Neji, they could not help but stare at how that dress hugged her body. Hinata looked like a Hyuuga version of Kurenai.

As the last gift was opened, green baby spandex form Lee, Kurenai's boy was starting to fall asleep.

"Awww" all the girls cooed.

"I'll go put him upstairs" offered Hinata.

"I will go too" said Tenten.

"Me too" said Sakura and Ino at the same time. This made them glare at each other.

Kurenai nodded and smiled at the girls as they went upstairs. She then turned to the boys on the couch and said "Don't you think Hinata is so cute in that dress?"

This caused both Kiba and Naruto to choke on their drinks.

"Um _cough_ yeah really cute sensei" said Kiba, which earned him a murderous glare from Neji.

"Yes, I know right" smiled Kurenai "I made a good choice in giving her my hand me downs. Now she can follow my legacy as the cutest ninja in Konoha."

"Cutest ninja in Konoha?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Yup, I want her to have boys eating out of the palm of her hand" said Kurenai mischievously.

"B-boys?" croaked Neji.

"Did someone say eat?" Choji asked hopefully.

"Yup!" Kurenai smiled gleefully. "Maybe next time she can wear one of the shorter ones."

"SHORTER!?" cried Neji, Kiba, and Naruto.

At that exact moment all of the girls came down the stairs.

"Shhh" Ino whispered "The baby is sleeping."

"Ahh so troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Um sensei, what was shorter?" asked Hinata.

"Hm? Oh nothing Hinata" smiled Kurenai. "Just saying how much shorter the baby seems to be"

"Oh"

DINGDONG!

"Oh, I wonder who that can be?" asked Kurenai as she opened the door.

"Sorry I am late." Kakashi said, "I was helping an old lady and-"

"Yeah we know" said Sakura annoyed.

"Haha" laughed Kakashi, "So where is the baby."

"Um he is upstairs sleeping" said Hinata.

"Oh really" said Kakashi as looked at Hinata. "Why Hinata, don't you look like a mini Kurenai."

"Isn't she cute?" asked Kurenai as she hugged Hinata.

"Sensei" Hinata exclaimed while blushing.

"She going to be my successor and become the cutest ninja in Konoha" said Kurenai happily.

Kakashi smiled, while the girls looked kind of jealous. The boys however looked nervous, because they now want to know what kind of clothes Hinata just inherited.

It seems like the will of fire can be passed in many different forms.

**(o.O)**

**Hey guys! Here is just a quick little one-shot I made. An idea that just popped up. I kind of don't like how it ended, but I could not think of anything else. And I noticed that Shino did not say much in this one… Oh well :P :P**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
